emerald samurai
by takamiori
Summary: With her arranged marriage looming, Princess Midori of the Seto clan disguises herself as a boy in order to escape to the Autumn Keep. But the roads are dangerous for one on their own, and she finds herself travelling with a very... Odd group, to be sure. Midori/Nishiki. AU
1. Chapter 1

_In a small province of Japan – known as the Inazuma Province – is the city known as the Raimon City. This is the largest and most powerful city in the province. It commands all other settlements within the Inazuma province with a fair and just hand, and under the rule of the Seto and Raimon clans, has brought peace and prosperity to the province. The guardian deity of Raimon City is the being known as Majin, whose hand raised the mountain on which the city is built. It has been said that one child in every generation can wield a fraction of Majin's power in combat. The most recent wielder was the grandson of the great warrior, Master D, although his name has not been recorded. _

_Since the Raimon clan's last heiress vanished ten years ago, the Seto clan has been in charge of the Inazuma province, and will continue to do so until the Raimon heiress appears once more._

Groaning, Princess Midori crossed her arms on the desk and rested her face on them. She had read this scroll so many times she was positive she could recite it backwards if need be, but still her teacher made her read it every week. "Your father expects you to know all this better than anything," She had reprimanded her when she complained. "And it is my duty as your teacher to ensure that you know it."

"Princess, you're nearly done," A soft voice spoke from beside her. "Please just finish the scroll, then you can go."

"I don't want to finish this, Akane," Midori grumbled, refusing to open her eyes. "You go on and meet Aoi without me; I'll catch up."

"If I leave you here, you'll fall asleep," Akane protested, gently shaking her shoulders in an effort to get her to sit back up. "It's only seven more paragraphs, you can do it."

"No."

"Princess..."

"No," She repeated. "Go meet Aoi and hit on boys or something."

"Princess!"

"What?"

"A-Aoi-chan and I would never..."

"Please, you've seen how she hangs around the blue-haired punk down in the kitchen; go help her out with him or something."

"Really, Princess, you're being silly..." Akane resorted to poking her cheek, now, trying her best to bring her employer and friend back to reality. "This is –"

"Behaviour unfit for a woman of your social standing," The moment the new voice was heard, Midori sat bolt upright, looking guilty while Akane bowed her head respectfully as Endou Natsumi breezed into the room, looking half annoyed, half amused. "Princess, forgive my bold words, but you are being terribly childish. Seven more paragraphs will not kill you, and the sooner you finish, the sooner you, Akane-san and Aoi-san can go out and relax." She moved to the other side of the table as she spoke, and kneeled opposite the two young girls. "Now, continue if you please."

With an almost inaudible sigh, Midori turned her gaze back to the worn parchment before her. Her eyes scanned each line, reading the words but not really soaking them in.

_When the heir or heiress of each major clan reaches their sixteenth year, they will be married off into a different clan. If a ruling clan only produces a female heiress, the child of her partnership will return to her maiden clan if it is male, and stay with her new clan if female. _

"All right," Natsumi spoke up when Midori was halfway through the fourth from last paragraph. "You can stop there." Midori's face instantly brightened.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Natsumi smiled mischievously. "Now hurry up and meet your friend before I change my mind."

"Yes!" Midori was instantly on her feet, grabbing onto Akane's hand and pulling her up with her. "You're the best, teacher! Thanks!"

With those parting words – and a hurried "thank you very much" from Akane – the two girls hurried out of the room, the princess whooping happily as they went.

Natsumi shook her head, smiling.

"She's a lot stronger than I was," She said to herself, before packing up the scroll that had been left on the table.

* * *

"Aoi!"

"Princess, Akane-chan! You're early!" The blue-haired girl commented, pleasantly surprised. She hurried over to her friends, smiling brightly. "Did Natsumi-sama let you out?"

"Yes, she said I could go," Midori flashed a grin at her younger friend. "So we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Shall we go to the forest?"

"Sounds good!" Aoi agreed happily, turning to Akane. "Is that OK with you, Akane-chan?"

"Yes," The brunette girl smiled. "I'd like to take a look at the scenery some more, anyway."

"For your paintings?" Midori questioned, tilting her head to the side. Akane nodded.

"Yes... I want to show Yuuichi-san all the things beyond his room, after all."

At these words, both Aoi and Midori gave each other a look. As well as working as one of Midori's maids, Akane also helped out at the local physician's, and occasionally looked after the crippled elder son of the Tsurugi family. Since the first day she took care of him, she had decided to paint all the interesting places she had seen so she could show him. It all sounded terribly romantic to both Aoi and Midori, but Akane vehemently denied any sort of attraction between the two of them.

"Right, then it's settled," Midori declared. "We go to the forest and find a nice place for Akane to paint for –"

"Priiiiiiiiiinceeeeeess!"

Startled, the three girls all spun around to see who had called out so loudly for the oldest of them. To their surprise, the Matsukaze family's son was running towards them, looking quite out of breath. He finally reached them, bending over to catch his breath before he panted out his message.

"Your father wants to see you," He managed, looking up at her with those strange blue eyes of his. "He says he has important news for you."

She frowned, confused.

"Important...? Huh. I wonder what's going on," Shrugging, she glanced back at her two friends. "You two go on ahead; I'll see what father wants and meet up with you both later."

"If you say so..." Aoi replied uncertainly, taking Akane's hand and pulling her towards the forest. "We'll meet you by the rock. Come on, Akane-chan."

A few moments later, the two girls were gone and Midori was making her way towards her father's quarters, leaving poor Tenma all alone.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Aah, Midori, you came. Come, sit with me," Her father gestured in front of him, and Midori sat, looking somewhat confused.

"Father, what's going on?"

"I have great news for you," He beamed at her. "We have arranged your marriage!"

Midori froze. She had completely forgotten – her sixteenth birthday was in a week's time, wasn't it? And that meant...

"In two week's time you will be wed to Minamisawa Atsuishi, of the Minamisawa clan," He continued, unaware of his daughter's growing anger. "Is this not the most glorious news?"

"_No!" _She shrieked. "No, it is not the most glorious news! In fact, it's the very opposite! This is the worst news I've had all day – no, all year – no, all my _life_." She stood up suddenly, expression fierce.

"Midori, calm down," Her father said, attempting to sooth her. "The Minamisawa clan is very prestigious and I'm sure they will look after you well–"

"I refuse!" She howled. "I absolutely refuse to get married. I've told you since I was young, I'm only marrying the man I love, and no one else. I don't love this Minamisawa! I don't even _know _him. I am not – repeat, _not –_ marrying him. Ever!"

With those words, she spun on her heels and raced out of the room.

"Midori!" Her father called after her, hurrying after her and silently cursing the fact he allowed her to wear a yukata today. "Midori!"

But by the time he left the room, his daughter was nowhere to be seen. Sighing heavily, he returned to his quarters and sat down, reaching over for his teacup.

"If I could allow you to marry who you wished, I would," He murmured. "But this is for the good of the clan. I am so sorry, my dear daughter, but it must be done."

* * *

She avoided everyone besides Aoi and Akane for the rest of the day, holing herself up in her room with her two best friends trying to comfort her. Their words held little meaning for her, however; they were lucky, she thought, because they could marry whoever they pleased when they were ready.

When night fell, the three were still in Midori's room, talking. The princess had worked herself up into such a state that it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her calm.

Eventually, however, she burst out with a comment that changed everything.

"I'll run away!" She declared. "I'll run away and never come back and I'll grow old with someone I actually love!"

She paused. Aoi and Akane watched apprehensively as the princess's expression changed from angry to calculating.

"Yeah... I could run away..." She started, grinning. "I'll pack a bag and dress like a boy, then go to some other town and start a new life there! I'm a genius!"

"Princess, you can't really mean to..." Akane started, but the resolution in Midori's eyes was unmistakable.

"Yes, I do, Akane. I'm going through with this. And you two are going to help me get ready!"

"Princess, this is crazy!" Aoi interrupted. "You can't just... Just..."

"I can and I will," The red-haired girl declared, rising from her futon and turning away from her best friends. "I'm running away."

**A/N: Well, this is my first story in a while! Hope this is OK, haha. **

**This is going to be a Nishiki/Midori story since apparently they don't exist and that just makes me sad because they're like, my GO OTP. Also I had to mention my best friend's OTP too. That being Akane/Yuuichi because she didn't have a ship for either of them so she ships them together and yeah. So, uh, that was for you, Kirsty! (if you're even reading this.)**

**I have the majority of the second chapter written up, so, uhm, if you guys you like, I'll probably have it up soon! **

**So, er... Please review? ;;;**


	2. Chapter 2

However unwillingly, Aoi and Akane had no choice but to help their princess prepare for her journey. Akane had helped her in packing her bag, whilst Aoi had run off to find Tenma and beg some spare clothes off of him. An hour later, Midori had changed into Tenma's old things, tied her hair into a high ponytail and packed a small bag with some essential items. They waited until midnight, then snuck off to the gates of the property, where they would part ways.

"Before you go," Akane said quietly, reaching into the space between her _obi _and her _kimono _and pulling something out. "Aoi-chan and I made this for your birthday, but I suppose we'll have to give it to you now," She gave a weak smile. "Happy early birthday, Midori-chan."

She held out the object to Midori, which the latter accepted before studying it intently. It was a simple bracelet, made with leather. On it, however, were three different coloured beads, one red, one green and one blue. She understood the symbolism instantly and slid the accessory onto her wrist before she pulled the two younger girls into a tight hug.

"Thank you," She murmured, blinking back tears. "It's the best present I've ever had. Thank you, both of you."

For the longest time, the three of them stood there, hugging beneath the full moon. Midori wanted that moment to last forever, wanted the warmth and love she had for and received from her best friends to stay with her forever –

"What do you three think you're doing?"

Instantly, that precious moment was shattered, and the three of them pulled away, faces guilty.

Standing there, looking more confused than angry, was Endou Natsumi.

"T-teacher..."

"Natsumi-sama!"

"Natsumi-san..."

Natsumi squinted at the three of them, before frowning.

"Princess, what in Majin's name are you wearing?"

"I..."

"Don't tell me you were planning on running away?"

Silence. Natsumi's eyes widened.

"You were?!"

"..."

"But _why?_" The woman questioned, stepping closer to them. "What happened?"

"My father... I'm going to be married off to the Minamisawa clan," Midori muttered. "I know all noble ladies face this but I... I can't deal with it! I don't want to marry some guy I don't even know! I don't love him. I am not marrying him."

There was a long, drawn out pause. Natsumi looked as though she was facing some sort of inner turmoil, and couldn't come up with an answer to Midori's statement. The three girls squirmed nervously as they waited for the scholar to deal out her punishment. No doubt she would report them to Lord Seto, and Akane and Aoi would be tossed out onto the streets, while Midori would be put under house-arrest until her marriage.

"... All right," She said finally. "I understand, Princess; please believe me when I say that. So I will turn a blind eye to this, and I won't breathe a word to your father about it," She smiled at the shocked expressions the three girls gave her. "But you must find a place to stay, or at least travelling companions until you reach a safe place. If you have no plans, I recommend travelling to Autumn Keep. An old friend of mine and her husband live there. Tell them Natsumi sent you," Saying this, she bowed. "Goodbye, and good luck." And with those words, she left.

The three young girls gaped at the spot where she had been, before Midori finally shook herself out of her daze.

"I guess I'd better go before anyone else shows up," She muttered, turning towards the property gates. "... Goodbye, Akane, Aoi. I hope we can meet again someday."

"We will," Aoi vowed. "We certainly will."

"It's a promise," Akane put in, blinking back tears. "The three of us will definitely meet again one day."

And with those words, the two younger girls turned back to the Seto estate as their princess turned and left.

* * *

Her first stop before she left the city was the inn.

Natsumi had said to gather travelling companions, and told her to head for the Autumn Keep. She had no idea where the Keep was, and had no friends outside of the manor to help her, but Kariya had once told her inns were excellent places to gather both information and companions. Sometimes, having an ex-thief in her employment came in handy.

When she entered the inn, she was instantly assaulted with loud, barking laughter and the scent of sake. She wrinkled her nose, trying to ignore the stench as she made her way over to the counter, where a man with purple hair that resembled a bird was making ramen.

"Can I help you?" He questioned dully when she arrived before him. Clearing her throat, she silently prayed that she could disguise her voice before she spoke.

"Uh. Maybe," She coughed. "I'm wondering... Could you tell me how to get to the Autumn Keep from here?"

"The Keep?" The man thought for a moment. "It's a week's journey north-east from here. You pass through Kidokawa City and Hakuran Town on the way. That help?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir,"

"Eh. Don't mention it." He shrugged, turning his gaze back to the food he was preparing. He sighed, then turned and went back into what Midori assumed was the kitchen.

Smiling slightly, Midori sat herself at a stool and watched the other customers with curiosity. Large groups of loud men were crowded round tables, laughing and drinking. Younger patrons were seated nearer the walls, speaking more calmly than the rough looking men. As she gazed around the inn, she couldn't help but realise that she, in fact, was the only female there. She shuddered, praying silently that her disguise would fool the drunk customers. If it didn't, she couldn't begin to imagine the trouble she might cause.

"'Ey!"

Startled, she looked up to locate where the sudden cry had come from. A suspicious looking man with dark pink hair and piercing grey eyes turned out to be the source, although it wasn't her he was addressing. Following his gaze, she found he was speaking – or rather, shouting – at a dark-skinned man, with black hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. Standing a few steps behind him was a boy – he couldn't have been much older than Midori – with deep blue hair and startlingly clear blue eyes. None of the three males looked happy.

"Just who do you think you are?" The first man seethed, leering at the black-haired male. "Talk like that'll get you in trouble – with _me._"

The male being threatened laughed, but strangely, it did not sound unkind. Despite that, the first male bristled, clearly becoming more and more angry.

"No offence, but I don't even know you," He pointed out, now smiling. "Isn't it better to respect others opinions, especially if you're strangers?"

"You..."

"Nishiki," The blue-haired male spoke up. "I recommend shutting up."

The second male – Nishiki – laughed once again. (And for some reason, she felt as though she'd heard that carefree laughter before.)

"Relax, Yukimura!" He chuckled, turning to grin at his companion. "No one starts fights in inns anymo–"

Sadly, his words were proved incorrect by the first male's fist driving into his chin. Nishiki cried out as he stumbled backwards, surprised by the action. Much to Midori's surprise, his companion didn't even try to catch him; he merely stood there, with a bored expression on his face as he watched the taller male fall to the floor of the inn.

Dimly, Midori realised that the other patrons had fallen silent, all of their eyes locked onto the fallen man and his attacker. There was a long pause as Nishiki sat on the ground, in shock, before he sighed and stood, rubbing his jaw.

"All right," He muttered. "Maybe people _do _still start fights in inns."

"I told you to shut up."

"I know, I know..." He groaned, facing the angered male once more. "But come on, I can handle him."

Enraged by these words, the pink-haired man lunged for Nishiki once more. Midori immediately hid her face, unable to watch the fight that would no doubt come next. She heard the cries of pain, the grunts and thuds as the two brawled, and though she saw every punch, every kick and every shove in her head, she simply couldn't watch the result of Nishiki's words.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she heard a sigh of relief.

"See? I told you I could take him."

Her eyes snapped open and she gaped as Nishiki laughed lightly. Yukimura was shaking his head, looking somewhat annoyed, although he refrained from saying anything. The pink-haired man was propped up on a chair, out cold. His lip was bleeding, and Midori had the feeling he'd be even angrier when he woke up.

"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up," Yukimura voiced her thoughts, breezing past Nishiki as he made he way to the door of the inn. "And we need to get to the Autumn Keep soon. So let's get going."

"Ah, right. Good plan, Hyouga!"

"Don't call me that."

"Eeeh? Why not?"

Their voices faded as they left the inn, and the noise and chatter resumed once more. Midori, however, was frozen. The gears inside her head were turning, and formulating a plan. The short one – Yukimura – had mentioned they were travelling to the Keep, for whatever reason, hadn't he? And that Nishiki had seemed quite strong. (And somewhat familiar, for a reason Midori couldn't place.) They didn't seem like bad people... Perhaps they would allow her to tag along? If it was only a week's journey, she wouldn't trouble them too much, would she?

No, she decided. She wouldn't. So she would ask. Before she could change her mind, she hopped off the stool and hurried outside after the strange duo, inwardly cursing herself for thinking so much. But they couldn't have gone too far, could they...?

She had only just stepped out of the inn when she heard their voices once more, although very faintly. Her expression brightening instantly, she hurried through the darkened streets towards them, hoping to catch up to them before their voices became too quiet to follow. And luck seemed to be on her side this evening, for tracking the travellers down took mere minutes. When she caught sight of them once more, another blue-haired boy was with them, perhaps Aoi's age, who was holding onto the reigns of three horses. They were talking about something Midori didn't understand, but at this point she didn't care. She took a deep breath and started towards them.

Although she had been so sure she was being completely silent, Yukimura glanced over in her direction, looking bored.

"Nishiki," He said flatly. "We have a visitor." Immediately, the newcomer and Nishiki spun round to see who Yukimura was speaking about. The younger boy looked at her with curiosity, whilst Nishiki's eyes widened in shock.

"Uhm," She began when the three males were silent. "I heard in there that you were travelling to the Autumn Keep and–" Nishiki, however, interrupted her.

"_Midori_?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two already! ;u; This is the fastest I've ever updated, haha~ (this will probably never happen again)**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Especially since chapter one is full of mistakes since I wrote it at like, half five in the morning. ;;; I'll be fixing my typos and errors sometime tomorrow, I think. **

**So! This is the last time Aoi and Akane will be appearing, at least for a while. Natsumi will pop up again, though. Heheh. **

**Just a warning, there's gonna be all three kinds of shipping here (b/g, b/b/, g/g) but nothing too steamy, or anything? more like mentioning of ships and stuff. Just warning you!**

**Reviews make me update faster so... Please review? c:**

**(actually, i lied, they don't, but review anyway maybe.)**


End file.
